Tea Captured And Dumped In The Sea
After Tea wins more star chips for Yugi to face Pegasus and rescue his grandfather, she was very proud of herself even though she was scared. Inside Pegasus' castle Tea was relaxing in her room thinking about Yugi. "I'm glad I got Yugi those star chips. I wish I can do more for Yugi besides dueling for him. Maybe I could become a full time duelist like him. Joey is still learning too, but I could learn from him as well." Tea did not realize that Pegasus' men were watching her and knew who she was. "This girl is one of those stowaways. What shall we do?" "We'll tell Mr. Pegasus about this. He'll know what to do." As night came, Tea was ready for a good night sleep until she noticed an Egyptian crown next to her. "What's this? An Egyptian crown? Who did it belong to?" Tea hid the crown in her pocket for safekeeping. "I'll figure it out tomorrow when Yugi gets closer to Pegasus." Just then Pegasus' men came into Tea's room and grabbed her. "Hey! Let go of me! I'm a friend of Yugi mmmph! Mmm!" Tea's voice was gagged by tape then Pegasus' men chained her arms and chained her feet to a steel ball as she struggled. Just then Pegasus stepped forward. "Good evening, little girl. I heard you and one of your friends stowed away to get to my Duelist Kingdom. A foolish mistake." Tea struggled to get even but it was no use. "Take her where she can't interfere." Tea still struggled until she was whacked on the head and went into unconsciousness. Pegasus' men laughed as Tea was dumped into the ocean. "Mmmm mmmmmm! Mmmph! Mmmmmm! As Tea dropped on the ocean floor she still tried to get free until she saw the Egyptian crown she hid and tried to get it, but her feet were still chained to the ball and Tea was going to drown. "Mmm mmmmm mmmph Mmmm mmmmmm! Mm mmmmmmmmmmm." Tea gave a bubbly sigh then lied motionless on the ocean floor. Just then, a mysterious spirit came out of the crown and saw Tea not moving. "Oh, no. The Pharaoh said there would be trouble. This girl is a reincarnation of me. I must get her free." The spirit was Tea's ancient version of herself named Teana. Teana was trying to free Tea from the chains, but didn't know how, so she used whatever magic she had and removed Tea from the chains and brought her back to the surface. Teana then went back into the crown as Tea woke up coughing out the water she inhaled and panted heavily. "Where am I? Did Someone rescue me?" Tea noticed the crown showing an Egyptian name and read it. "Teana. Oh, my. I was a girl from Egypt? Yugi will never believe this, but I have to tell him." Tea ran to get back to her friends. Tea had an Egyptian past after all, but that's another story